


Say Yes

by Anonymous



Series: Anon Jams' FwT [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream pops the question.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Anon Jams' FwT [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137092
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53
Collections: Anonymous





	Say Yes

Dream grumbled as his tie was tightened, annoyed eyes focusing on Sapnap as he pulled back. 

"There! Now you look hot," he stated, grinning a tad. "Honestly, I'd hate to be the guy who says no to you," he added, gently brushing off his shoulder before sighing softly. He stepped back completely, sitting back down on the couch. He was just in time for George's head to fall on his lap, a snore leaving him. 

Dream sighed and pulled his hair back, looking at the mirror on the wall before smiling a bit. "Thanks for the help you too," he said, walking over and pressing a kiss to the top of Sapnap's head. "I'll be home within the week," he promised jokingly.

"You better be," Sapnap replied, pointing the remote towards the tv with a fond smile on his face.

* * *

Dream stopped by Puffy's house on his way to the music shop. He knocked on the door before patiently waiting. Though, that patience only lasts three seconds and he found himself shuffling around. 

Puffy opened the door after a minute, smiling sweetly at Dream. "Hey, Kiddo. You hear for the ring?" she asked, holding out the dark blue box towards him. 

His eyes softened and he gently took it before snickering. "Thank you, mama," he said, looking at her. His eyes widened in surprise to see tears welling in her own. "Hey- are you okay? Did something happen?"

She shook her head and wiped her eyes, pulling Dream into a gentle hug. "It's nothing duckling," she said, breathing out shakily. "Ya just grow up so fast," she said.

He smiled and hugged her back tightly, his eyes closing for a moment.

"Good luck, Dream," she pulled back, grabbing his arms in reassurance before stepping away. "I hope he says yes."

Dream nodded. "Thank you, mama," he said again. "I love you, see ya again soon," he turned around and took off towards the shop.

Puffy watched him go, tears returning to her eyes. They really do grow up so fast.

* * *

Dream made it to the shop, beaming at the sight of Fundy already standing outside. He was nicely dressed and ready to go. "Baby!" he called, running towards him with open arms. 

Fundy looked over, laughing softly as his own arms opened wide. "Smiley!" His tail wagged excitedly as Dream rushed him into a hug. A purr left him as kissed were sprinkled onto his face. "Knock it off!" he laughed. "Come on, I just got my hair fixed and everything," he said.

Dream snickered and pulled back. "Sorry, sorry," he said, kissing his nose. "I'm just so excited for our date! We're still going to a fancy dinner, right?" 

"The fanciest," Fundy promised. 

"Great! I have something to ask you beforehand- and if you don't agree we can wait or just… I don't know. We could never bring it up again," he explained, fumbling his words. He was _nervous_ and he knew Fundy could tell.

The fox tilted his head and gently grabbed his hand. "Go ahead, love. You can tell me," he said softly.

Dream nodded and sighed softly to reassure himself. "Fundy. Fundy, my love and my best friend," he said, holding to box up with his other hand. "Marry me?" he asked.

The air paused and Fundy seemed to be completely… unaffected by the question. "Yeah! I'll marry you!" he beamed, his tail wagging excitedly behind him. "Man- I thought Tubbo was kidding when he brought up you proposing! I- man, I'm kinda in shock," he laughed.

"You said yes…" Dream breathed. "Wait- wait Tubbo _what_?"

That kid was dead for spoiling the surprise, but after Dream met Fundy's eyes that were full of happiness and love, hw decided it could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I might rewrite this tomorrow.-anon Jams


End file.
